Elite Fantasy
is the first game in the Elite Fantasy series and the sort-of-related-thing to Elite Fisticuffs. It is an RPG. Plot Near the end of the ridiculous paradoxical world-merging adventures in Elite Fisticuffs, the training warrior Zach was walking along one of the transitions between worlds. When EFisti's final boss was killed, the worlds snapped back into placd. As Zach was on the border, he did not return to his homeworld, instead finding himself in an odd town. Also in the town was a girl named Rose who had also fallen into this world. They decided they should find anyone else who had fallen and escape. Characters Playable *Zach, the fighter. (default) *Rose, the healing/elemental mage. (default) *Chriss, the rogue. (chapter 3) *Robin, the support/dark mage. (chapter 5) NPCs There are a large amount of NPCs inhabiting the many locations. Some of them have quests to give you, some say something important, and some say nothing useful. Enemies Table coming soon! Listed in Bestiary order. Normal Enemies *Blob *King Blob *Green Blob *Blue Blob *Red Blob *Holy Blob *Dark Blob *Titanium Blob *Eightfolder *Bloody Eightfolder *Eightfolder Egg *Baby Eightfolder *Ancestral Eightfolder *Little Warpony *Warpony *Derpy Warpony *Warstallion *Warpegasus *Warunicorn *Waralicorn *Planet Cat *Disco Planet Cat *Planet Crow *Creeper *Supercharged Creeper *Critter *Giant Critter *Purple Critter *Imp *Ogre *Basilisk *Lich *Fezza *Fezzama *Fezzamos *Bluebox *Splasher *Tsunamic Splasher *Fishy *Great Fishy *Ice Guy *Frozen Beast *Cubifier *Wall *Spacewall *Timewall *Greatwall *Angel *Celestrian *Demon *Deeplian *Paladin *Blackguard Bosses Not nearly a complete list yet *Rollehr (C1) *Crabanox (C2) *Robin (C5) *Ghoulgyga (C5) *Guard D20 (C8) *Lord RNG (C8) *Lack (C8) *Tear (C8) *The Transcending Fellowship - Zainyand, Ted, Colette and Anna (Town secret) Gameplay Stats *HP: How much health you can lose before you die. *MP: How much power you can use on special attacks or spells. *Attack: How much damage you do to enemies with a normal attack and the enemy having a defense of 0. *Defense: The more you have, the less damage enemies do to you. *Magic Attack: Effects how strong your special attacks and spells are. *Magic Defense: The more you have, the less damage enemy magic does to you. *Accuracy: The higher it is, the less likely you are to miss when attacking. *Evasiveness: The more you have, the more likely you are to dodge enemy attacks. *Charm: A complex stat. Doesn't increase by levelling up all that much, it is mostly affected by what equips you have on. Each enemy has a 'gender' that is randomly determined except in the case of certain enemies and all bosses. If a character is of the opposite gender to an enemy and the characters Charm stat is high enough, the enemy may miss out on a turn. Most (but not all) bosses and some certain enemies cannot be charmed, and some are genderless, which also means they cannot be charmed. In addition, certain attacks use the Charm stat to effect their power along with or instead of Attack and/or Magic Attack. In these attacks, the Charm stat doesn't effect enemies of the same gender as you, genderless enemies, or enemies that cannot be charmed normally. *Gender: See Charm. All characters have a set gender that cannot change. Obviously, Zach and Chriss are male and Rose and Robin are female. Elements * * * * * * * * * * Full Storyline Only a general outline is available for now. Prologue: Town -See "Story" section Chapter 1: Dew Forest -Monster is destroying the trees -Considered a training ground for young warriors Chapter 2: Shell Bay -Monster is preventing people from swimming -Made of several small islands and one big lake/beach Chapter 3: Flake Tundra -Desert Town on outskirts is where you meet Chriss -Freak snowstorm creates tundra, prevents villagers from leaving Chapter 4: Fruit Jungle -Monkey tribes -Learn of Lord RNG Chapter 5: Soot Valley -Robin is terrorizing animals with ghosts - Defeat Means Friendship -Graveyard -A large ghost is spirit of the town that used to live in the valley Chapter 6: Obsidian Mountains -Mining hotspot -People mining Adamantine releases demons made of colorful gems Chapter 7: Nebula Cosmosphere -Obsidian portal sends to space Final Chapter: X -Learn of each party member's past -Lord RNG and Guard D20 -Lack -Tear -The End Post-Game -Finds treasure under town -Battle with Transcending Fellowship Areas Town The Town is a 2x3-room area at the beginning of the game. You begin at the south end of town, and can go left, up or right. The bottom-left screen contains the Material Dealership and Inn shops. The Material Dealership sells all the Materials, but most of them are unaffordable at the beginning. The Inn lets you heal your HP and MP for free, and sells Battle Items. Quests: Chests: You begin at the bottom screen. Chests: The bottom-right screen contains Mann Co. shop, a reference to Team Fortress 2. It sells equips. Chests: The top-left screen contains the farm. Quests: Chests: The top screen contains the town square.. Also contains the Power Pearl, a pod that lets you teleport to Pico-Pearls you've uncovered. North of it is Dew Forest. Quests: The top-right screen contains the mazelike garden. Chests: Dew Forest Shell Bay Flake Tundra Fruit Jungle Soot Valley Obsidian Mountains Nebula Cosmosphere _________ Items Normal Items Battle Items Items that heal your HP and MP and temporarily buff your stats. Found in chests and bought in town. Stat Upgrades Permanent stat upgrades. Found in chests. Materials Used to upgrade equips. Dropped by monsters, found in chests and bought in town. Equips Swords *Wooden Blade: Zach's starting sword. Staffs *Solar Staff: Rose's starting staff. *Rambunctious Crowpole: Robin's starting staff. Bows *Basicshot: Chriss's starting bow. Male Armor *Generic Vest: Zach's starting armor. *Sand Armor: Chriss's starting armor. *Mirror Armor: Reflects some magic back at enemies. Found in the Treasure Trove. *The Speedster's Sandbag: Not very cumbersome, powerful armor. Found in the Treasure Trove. Female Armor *Dress of the Elements: Rose's starting armor. *Black Skirt: Robin's starting armor. *Flowing Dress: Boosts Water resistance and gives much defense. Found in the Treasure Trove. *Battle Bikini: Somehow gives incredibly high defense. Found in the Treasure Trove. Male Headgear *Hero's Fez: Zach's starting headgear. *Thief's Fedora: Chriss's starting headgear. *Feathery Headband: Found in the Treasure Trove. *Yellow-Red Bandana: Found in the Treasure Trove. Female Headgear *Crystal Charm: Rose's starting headgear. *Candy Corn Horns: Robin's starting headgear. *Bunny Ears: Found in the Treasure Trove. *Cat Ears: Found in the Treasure Trove. Key Items *Ancient Key: Opens the door to The Transcending Fellowship's treasure room. Quests Skills Skills must be learnt to be used. When each character levels up, they get the chance to learn some skills. Each skill can be upgraded a number of times, depending on the skill. Zach *Double-Slash: Attacks twice in one quick movement. *Backstab: 1%-3% chance of insta-killing a target. *Street Performer: Possibility of charming a charmable enemy for two turns. Effectiveness based on Charm stat. Rose *Matter Bolt: A fairly powerful offensive spell. *Heal: Heals one party member for 60 HP. *Performance: Possibility of charming a charmable enemy for two turns. Effectiveness based on Charm stat. Chriss *Dualshot: Allows you to target two enemies to attack when used. *Poison Arrow: Poisons enemy when hits. *Hard-Boiled Pose: Possibility of charming a charmable enemy for two turns. Effectiveness based on Charm stat. Robin *Shadow: Pulls an ally into the shadows to protect them from attacks for a turn. *Pet Abomination: Attaches a creature to an enemy that does small damage until either 5 turns have passed, or the enemy has been attacked otherwise. *Wink: Possibility of charming a charmable enemy for two turns. Effectiveness based on Charm stat. Badges Shout Outs *Homestuck **The sword "Rambunctious Crowpole" is a reference to the character Rambunctious Crow. **Robin, having grey skin, a black outfit and candy corn horns as her default clothing, resembles a Troll. **Gamzee, who drinks Faygo, goes insane in HS, and in this game Faygo sends you into a berserker status. **The enemy Eightfolder is a reference to Vriska, the spider-themed troll, having "vision eightfold". The Ancestral Eightfolder's art is similar to Vriska's ancestor's clothes. **Imps, ogres, basilisks and liches are all creatures from Sburb. *Doctor Who **The Fez enemies and the Bluebox both are Time-element enemies. A fez is a hat time-travelling protagonist The Eleventh Doctor once wore, and "a blue box" is commonly used to describe the TARDIS, which travels through time. *The Legend of Zelda **Chateu Romani is from Majora's Mask. *Dragon Quest **The Transcending Fellowship (and thus their equips) is based off of Leet's Dragon Quest IX party. **The Titanium Blob is basically a Metal Slime. *My Little Pony **The warponies. Particularly, the grey, silly "Derpy Warpony", a reference to the character Derpy Hooves. *cat planet **planet cats, disco planet cats, and planet crows, obviously!! *Minecraft **Creepers and Supercharged Creepers to, obviously, the Creeper, as well as it's lightning-struck form. *Cave Story **The critter enemies. *Mother **Tear is an Expy of Giygas' form from EarthBound. Category:Elite Fantasy I Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Role-Playing Games